HetaDream
by Hetalia.Fangirl.Kay
Summary: This is a story of how a few of the nations went to this haunted place in amercia after a world meeting. A bunch of things happen so be parpared. I'm sorry if I haven't been posting for this I'm at a writers block!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader: This my first of a fanfic, but I do write other things. So I'm okay at writing stories. (I think...) I really hope you all like it. Ve!~ Please Enjoy!~

(p.s. this is a story from different points of views so try to figure it out)

Love the Writer...

Part One: Is This Only the Beginning?...

"Feliciano! Take the potato bastard and leave!" Romano shouted angrily at Feliciano as he battled some creature that was so despratly trying to reach Feliciano and Lugwig.

"V-ve?! But Brother!?" Italy (Feliciano) said as he hastily tried to pull Ludwig off he knees.

But he just wouldn't move, he had just saw his own brother killed right before his eyes. So why would he want to move. I, too lost my other brother... Romeo... I really didn't know him much but I still loved him. So I could guess how Lugwig feels. He must feel even worse then I did when I lost Romeo. Lugwig's brother Gilbert, was the one who took care of Lugwig after all...

Feliciano shook his head at his brother and started crying... "But Romano!?" he said as sobbing sounds came from his throat. "R-Romano... I don't want to lose you like I lost Grandpa and Holy Rome! Romano please don't make me go! I don't want to leave you!"

By then Lugwig was coming back to his senses. He grapped Feliciano and ran for the door... but just before he left he turned around and said "You better come back damn it. If you don't I won't ever hear the end of his crying und sobbing. I vant him happy and he vill never be happy again if he knows you died for his sake. Oh, und don't forget to bring my bruder back alive. Or I'll tear you to shreds. Mark sure my brother still lives on. You stupid Italian!" Lugwig said this as he left with a balling and screaming Feliciano in his arms.

Soon after Feliciano and Lugwig left, Romano finally defeated the monster. He had quickly thrown his gun down and ran over to Gilbert and put his ear to his chest. There was slow and soft heart beats the came from Gilbert's chest. Romano sighed happily. He really didn't want to face Lugwig again, his scary face is terrifying, he thought as he ripped off part of his white flag, Feliciano had given him and made it into a cloth bandage to stop the bleeding.

"B-bruder? Feliciano?..." was the first words that came out of his mouth when he regained consciousness...

"Gilbert... Your brother and Feliciano left. I made them leave." Romano said as he stood up and offered his hand to Gilbert. Romano had a slight smile on his face. He was sort of happy that Antonio wouldn't lose one of his best friends. Romano helped Gilbert up and they headed out to look for Feliciano and Lugwig. They were in a werid hotel that seems to have once been an aslime so there was a bunch of werid stuff.

* * *

><p>Alfred stood with shoulders sagged as he looked down in the bath tub. There lay his brother Matthew. His body motionless. Alfred reached a hand down and touched Matthew's cheek. It was as cold as ice, it seems all the heat in his body was gone. Alfred let out a scream and fell to his knees as he started to ball.<p>

Francis came running into the bath room and looked for what was wrong, when he spotted Matt he quickly turned around and went to get Arthur.

When Arthur came in he went derictly to Alfred and pulled him off his knees and lead him out of the room. He quietly comforted Alfred as he sobbed.

Arthur had had enough of Alfred's crying. "Francis can you come deal with Alfred well i go see what happened to Matt." he called out.

"Sure Arthur." Francis said as he walked out of the bath room with sore eyes from crying. "I will."

Arthur went and looked over the bath room. He saw that there was a knife in the sink, a wound in Matthew's chest, that seems to be from a knife and there was blood all over the tub and the walls, even the water in the tub was a red color.

Arthur quickly left the bath room, he was getting these werid goosebumps and this feeling like he wasn't the only one in the room. He takes out his magic book of spells and looks for a spell that will tell him how something died. When he finds it he goes and gets the other two and has them follow him into the bath room.

There he casts a magic circle and sites the words for the spell. He sets a pen and paper in the middle of the circle. The pen starts to write on the paper. Once the pen fell to the ground and the magic circle disappeared Arthur picked up the paper and read it out loud.

"This young lad died suicide. But was it really a suicide? No. He was being controlled by a demon. A demon that has done this to many others. The demon controlled his body, he took the knife and stabbed the boy in his lungs. The demon left after he took the boy's voice, so he couldn't yell for help. The boy died from blood lose from the wound and not being able to breathe." Arthur said the parts about the demon in a beater tone.

Alfred was still crying but barely now, but Francis was now balling.

"Dudes we have to find the others and leave this place!" Alfred said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear reader... There will be some ships in this. For example Prumano, Gertia, and UsUk. MOSTLY yaoi. So if you don't like, THEN don't read! This Chapter will have some deeper things and stuff. Be prepared! Ve!~ Enjoy!~ Oh and it May Contain a lemon!~ Or part of a lemon. Ve!~

"Romano. The awesome me is getting tired!" Prussia said with a soft sigh. He and Romano were walking down a hall. It was dark in the hall and the clouds out side were a darkish purple and gray. It seemed that it was raining also.

"Ok Gilbert we can rest in the hall here." Romano said as he leaned against a wall then slid his butt to the floor putting his knees against his chest "I cant believe I'm sill going after a battle like that..."

Gilbert sat next to him and leaned his head on Romano's shoulder "I'm so sleepy Roma..." He said as he stretched and yawned. "Can we pick a room and stay there. The awesome me needs to take a nap. I also need time to heal Roma." Gilbert had a wound in his right shoulder and a glash on his leg from when he tripped and accidentally cut himself with his sword.

Romano sighed as he got up and helped Gilbert up. "Fine we can rest for a while but then we have to go find your potato bastard brother and that stupid brother of mine."

Just then 2 figures that were sort of see though walked past the 2. The 2 got a slight chill as the 2, what seemed to be girls turned around and crouched down by them. They both looked like teen age girls. The girl closer to the boys had straight shoulder length hair and was built bigger then the other girl. The other girl was skinny, had darker skin and dark curly shoulder length hair.

The two girls smirked and giggled some. The 2 boys stared at the girls for a long while. Until the girl closest to them raised her hand and said "Can i ask you guys something?" as she made a really serous face.

"The awesome me vill answer." Gilbert said as Romano also said "Um.. sure." The girl's or ghost's face lite right up with a smile as she moved closer to the boys.

"Are you guys countries? Like you must be! Me and Janea, have been watching you and your friends since you guys came into this realm. And you leg and shoulder are already healing." She said as she pointed to the albino one and smiled as she knew they were both shocked.

"Well, yes we are countries..." Romano said with a shake of his head.

The 2 girls both bust out in giggles and leaned against each other. As the one that hadn't said anything yet put her hands on Gilbert's wounds using a type of magic to heal them faster and make him less tired. She then said "You two should leave this area. Its not safe here. Me and Alyssa will take you to your brothers in a little but right now... lets just say they are too busy with each other. So I wouldn't bother them so. We will take you guys to a safe place we know of close to them." she said as she smiled.

The other girl stood and helped Romano up as the other girl helped Gilbert up. The 2 girls lead the way to a small room with 2 beds and a bath room. The girls both sat on the smaller bed and as they watched the boys.

Gilbert was still shocked but he was watching the girls carefully. "Um hey Alyssa and Janea why are you guys in here?" He said out of curiosity.

"We were here when this place was a home for people that didn't have homes. It has always been this dark and creepy though. A demon lived here at the time. Then a person named... oh I forgot but he made the demon really mad. So the demon ended the lives of all of the people that lived here but not me and her. He made us into demons and made it so we had to stay in this building with him forever. Or well until he is dead at least." Alyssa said as she sighed and shrugged. "But maybe you and your friends can kill him so we can get out. And its the only way you and your friends can get out of here also. So you might as well help us." She laughed as she smiled. "So are you guys up to it?"

"Well if its the only way for me and my friends to get out then I guess we have to help. And well we need to get out or the world will go mad." Romano said with a soft sigh as he pulled Gilbert down on the bed with him. Then layed his head on Gilbert's chest as Gilbert smiled.

"Ok then now we have to just get you and your friends together." Janea said as she stood up and helped Alyssa up and they headed towards the door slowly disappearing slowly.

"We will be back. Good bye." The 2 girls side in unison as the disappeared through the door and went down the hall way to another room.

After the 2 girls left the boys sat in silence for a little while. Until Gilbert ended up saying that he was sort of jealous of his brother being able to have sex at a time like this. Like seriously. How could Lugwig and Feliciano do that right now?

Romano sat up and looked at Gilbert. "Well we could be doing that right now if you want to." Then he started to pull off his shirt and smile.

"Oh! Romano!~ You naughty boy!~" Gilbert said as he started to pull Romano towards him. The he planted a very passionate and deep kiss against Romano's lips with a hard push.

As Romano slowly started to unbutton Gilbert's pants he started to blush a deep shade of red. Just as Gilbert blushed a deep shade of red also.

And . . .


	3. Chapter 2 Lemon Out Take

_**If you do not like Yaoi do not read!**_

_**Cantains a lemon.**_

_**Paring Prumano.**_

Gilbert planted a deep kiss on Romano's lips leaving him whimpering for more. Romano kissed back with a soft tone as he pulled up Gilbert's shirt in the back so he could dig hid nails into his back. Romano slowed the kiss as he started to pull Gilbert's shirt off tugging it hard.

"Oh Roma!~ S-slow down!" Gilbert said as he blushed a deep shade of red. He quickly pulled off his shirt and then Romano's. He then quickly leaned down and flicked Romano's right nipple with his tongue causing Romano to let out a soft whimper. "Oh Roma can't you hold it in? Your gonna make me do this quickly." Gilbert said with a soft smile on his lips. "Roma I love you."

"Ti Amo Gilbert." Romano said as he let out small ngh noises as Gilbert tweaked with his nipples. Gilbert slowly leaned down and bite one giving it a small pull. "Ahhh!~ G-Gilbert~ Y-You b-bastard s-stop t-teasing!"

"Fine." He said as he unbuttoned Romano's pants and started to pull then along with his boxers down. Pulling then off completely then he started to unbutton his own pants. He then planted a long and wet kiss against Romano's lips leaving him yet again whimpering for more. Gilbert flipped Romano so he was on his hands and knees, he then slowly spread the Italian's ass cheeks apart.

"J-Just put it inside already you stupid albino!" Romano said with a slight sexual note in his voice.

Gilbert slowly reached down and pulled out his shaft and started to position it just right against Romano's opening. Trying to put it just right so it wouldn't hurt Romano. "I'll try to be easy Roma. Okay then here i go..." He said as he trust inside of Romano with a hard push but as gentally as he could. He began to get deeper and faster with each thrust until eventauly they both cam. The two relaxed against the bed sheets cuddling as close to each other as they could. The both ended up falling asleep.


End file.
